<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay With Me? by Malfoy (Houseofmalfoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142960">Stay With Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Malfoy'>Malfoy (Houseofmalfoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Uncle-Niece Relationship, no azkaban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquila Malfoy gets hurt at school, her uncle shows up instead of her parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodolphus Lestrange &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay With Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The OC Aquila Malfoy is really SapphireSmokes' but in this little snippet she is alive and well and not dead bc the world deserves happiness. Also don't question Rodolphus being not in azkaban??? Bella fucked up in another way and the Longbottoms are okay and raised Neville happily okay? All is well and all that BS.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>"Mr. Lestrange, you can’t jus-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m family.“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rodolphus doesn’t wait for Madam Pomfrey to give him permission before he walks past her, though he does make sure not to shove her aside in the process. He remembers enough from his own time at Hogwarts to know the healer is not one to be antagonised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What happened to her?“ He demands, and though he hears Madam Pomfrey scoff she walks with him to Aquila’s bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aquila, who’s actually his niece but who feels to him more like his own daughter. Cissa’s daughter, with Lucius’ pale blonde hair and Narcissa’s light-blue eyes and the trademark Malfoy smirk that Rodolphus hates on Lucius but can’t deny looks good on the teenage girl. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Who’s currently asleep in a bed in the Hospital Wing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Snuck into the Forbidden Forest with one of her friends,“ Madam Pomfrey told him, and Rodolphus couldn’t help but grin proudly at that. “Her friend told us they were trying to find the thestral herd.“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rodolphus sits down on a chair beside Aquila’s bed, smiling when his niece opens her eyes.<em> Cissa’s eyes.</em> “Morning, Princess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut up.“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckles. He expected nothing less from her. “Afternoon, then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where’s mum?“ Aquila asks, and he eyes her worriedly when she flinches as she tries to move and face him better. “Dammit, this hurts. I figured she’d be here to yell at me for being irresponsible.“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Madam Pomfrey steps in to hand Aquila another pain relief potion before Rodolphus gets to answer her question, but when she leaves he’s grinning at the girl. “Your parents are in France, they decided to take a few days for themselves. Your life’s not in danger, and I assumed you’d prefer waking up without your mother’s tirade.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He loves Narcissa like she’s his own sister, and he does so admire how protective she is over the children she loves so much, but he knows just as well that he’d given a lot back when he was at Hogwarts to have anyone but his mother and her endless worry show up at the hospital wing. Narcissa’s taken much of her maternal side from Adrastia Lestrange. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aquila’s closed her eyes already, but she reaches for his arm despite flinching again at the movement. Rodolphus smiles when she quietly demands “stay with me, okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Always, princess. I’m right here.” </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are always appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>